sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG024
"On a Path to Revenge - Part 2" is the 24th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The 3-v-1 between half of Team Sakura (Jason, Cinnamon and Rua) and Aterius Shuiren continues. Rua and Cinnamon discover that they both have Signer Marks like their teammate. Aterius refuses to believe anything regarding the earlier scuffle with his sister and proceeds to summon 2 of the Machine Emperors in which they are continually blocked by a combo of quick thinking and a bit of forgetfulness by Aterius. Jason, Cinnamon and Rua deliver their final assault with a 43,000 attack combo and win the match. Later, Posie and Cinnamon, in addition to the twins, get into a contest to see who can deal the bigger final blow in which Jason tells himself that he'd better step it up for them. Featured Duels Rua's Turn 2 Jason = 11 SPC Cinnamon, Rua, Aterius = 7 SPC Rua draws a card and summons Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode (300/1200). He then plays Summon Speeder and summons out Morphtronic Slingen (1200/400). He then tunes both of his monsters and Synchro Summons Lightning Striker Dragon (2400/2000). He attacks Aterius with both Power Tool Dragon and Lightning Striker (Aterius: 7400 LP). Rua ends his turn. Aterius's Turn 2 Jason = 12 SPC Cinnamon = 8 SPC Rua = 8 SPC Aterius = 8 SPC Aterius draws a card and summons Boar Soldier (2000/500). Due to its effect, Boar Soldier is destroyed but Aterius then summons Machine Emperor Wisel (2500/2500). Aterius attempts to use its effect on Angel Bunny Posie, but Jason activates the effect of Sanctuary Hero from his hand (Jason = 7000 LP) and performs a Synchro from his hand using Elemental Hero Hayari and Elemental Hero Necroshade and summons Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300). Because of Dreamlight's effect, Wisel's effect is negated. But Aterius plays Summon Speeder and calls forth Archfiend General (2100/800) which destroys itself per his effect, howeever Aterius manages to summon Machine Emperor Skiel (2200/2200). However he cannot attack because his emperors block each other from attacking. Aterius ends his turn. Cinnamon's Turn 3 Jason = 12 SPC Cinnamon = 9 SPC Rua = 9 SPC Aterius = 9 SPC Cinnamon draws a card and summons Jurrac Iguanon (1700/700). She tunes Iguanon with her Jurrac Deino and Synchro Summons Phoenix Divinity Dragon (2500/2100). Cinnamon attacks both Machine Emperors with her two monsters (Aterius: 6800 LP). Cinnamon ends her turn. Jason's Turn 3 (Final Turn) Jason = 12 SPC Cinnamon = 10 SPC Rua = 10 SPC Aterius = 10 SPC Jason draws a card and plays 2 Speed Energy cards, increasing both his Angel Bunny Posie and Golden Dreamlight Dragon to 5100 and 5200 attack points, respectively. Jason uses Posie's ability, raising her to 5900. Rua activates his face-down, All Out Attack which allows Team Sakura's monsters to attack all at once. In addition, Cinnamon activates her Burning Soul Trap Card, raising each of their monsters 500 ATK for every FIRE monster in her graveyard (she has 4, so they gain 2000 ATK each). Jason and the rest of his friends attack Aterius (LP 0) Team Sakura wins Trivia * This episode confirms Rua and Cinnamon as the 4th and 5th Signers, respectively. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters